SU-85
* * |prereq = None |production_struc = Mechanized Armor Kampaneya |primary_weapon = D-5T - 85mm |health = |armor = medium |speed = 35 km/h |num_abilities = 4 |abilities = Focused sight * No cost * Toggled Toggling this free ability will narrow the sight range down into a forward cone. This enables the tank to see further forward, but as a trade-off, it loses sight range at the sides and the rear. Another side effect is a radically decreased mobility, making the destroyer vulnerable to flanking attacks. Tracking * Cost: * Duration: 20 seconds * Unlocked at veterancy level 1 After activation, this ability will increase the SU-85's sight range significantly and will show nearby infantry on the minimap, even if they are hidden in the fog of war. Vehicle Crew Self Repair * Doctrinal * Cost: * Duration: After activation, the vehicle will automatically perform self-repair at the cost of being completely immobile and unable to respond to enemy units (or orders). Hold Fire * No cost * Toggled The crew will not fire at enemies, not even to defend themselves, unless explicitly ordered by the player. }} The SU-85 is a medium tank destroyer fielded by the Soviet Union in Company of Heroes 2. It is capable of engaging even the heaviest of tanks at a distance. Accumulating veterancy will improve its anti-tank abilities even further. Overview The SU-85 is a tank destroyer, deployed by the mechanized armor kampaneya. It has a reasonable price of . As such, this tank destroyer is a very common sight in the late game, given its performance. It deals good damage and has a decent penetration chance. Coupling that with a long firing range of 60m and a reload speed of only four seconds makes this unit a very potent tank destroyer. Weapons D5T 85mm cannon The SU-85 is armed only with a main gun. The gun deals 160 damage with an amazing reload speed of only four seconds, which is decreased even further as the tank gains veterancy. It's long firing range allows the SU-85 to engage enemy tanks from a distance, staying out of firing range. Due to a complete lack of machine guns, however, this vehicle is practically defenseless against infantry. Since this is a tank destroyer, though, it will rarely be deployed on its own and does a great job when used with infantry or supporting main battle tanks from a distance. Abilities Focused Sight * No cost * Toggled Toggling this free ability will narrow the sight range down into a forward cone. This enables the tank to see further forward, but as a trade-off, it loses sight range at the sides and the rear. Another side effect is a radically decreased mobility, making the destroyer vulnerable to flanking attacks. Tracking * Cost: * Duration: 20 seconds * Unlocked at veterancy level 1 After activation, this ability will increase the SU-85's sight range significantly and will show nearby infantry on the minimap, even if they are hidden in the fog of war. Using this ability can reveal an enemy ambush or flanking attack, allowing the Soviet Union player to retreat or counter the enemy. Hold Fire * No cost * Toggled The crew will not fire at enemies, not even to defend themselves, unless explicitly ordered by the player. Since the shells are ineffective against infantry, this can be used to prevent the SU-85 from wasting time taking pot shots at squads. It is important to note that, unlike the "Focus fire on vehicles" ability on other units, the tank destroyer will not respond to enemy armor either. Veterancy The SU-85 gives the Soviets a fighting chance even in the late game, where German tanks start to become very common. The SU-85 should have no trouble gaining veterancy if well-preserved due to its 60 firing range (most tanks only have 40). Veterancy greatly benefits the SU-85, to the point of nearly being unstoppable. This is mainly because of the reload buff that the tank destroyer recieves upon veterancy. It will decrease the already potent reload speed of four seconds to a measly two seconds at veterancy 3. This means that the SU-85 will spit out an amazing 160-damage dealing shell every two seconds. Weaknesses The Soviet player must keep in mind that the SU-85 is a tank destroyer, and like most conventional tank destroyers it has no rotating turret. This makes it vulnerable against flanks from AT infantry or agile tanks. Tanks can literally run circles around it and destroy it by targeting its rear armor while dodging its gun. As a tank destroyer, it is ill-equipped to defend itself against infantry. Thus, keeping the tank supported by infantry or other armored vehicles is essential to minimize losses. Although the StuG III is generally inferior to the SU-85, it is still a threat to the tank destroy as a result of range. One of the most dangerous German tanks the SU-85 can possibly encounter is the Elefant. The Elefant is a doctrinal, costly tank destroyer with a staggering range of 100 and a very strong gun. The range of 100 means more often than not, the SU-85 will recieve a hit (or two) before the Soviet player is even aware of the Elefant's presence. This is very dangerous, as three hits are enough to outright destroy the SU-85. To top things off, even if the SU-85 manages to get into range of the Elefant, its main gun is no match for the incredibly thick armor (400) on the German tank destroyer. The Elefant is thus a hard and effective counter to the SU-85. Other units are needed to deal with the Elephant. Category:Company of Heroes 2